


My Scars

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [5]
Category: TheDarkEmoPoemsbyScareygirl15fromdeviantArt Poetry Darkpoems Darkpoems Emopoems Emotional poems
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Scars

My Scars  
Little scars  
that each   
will   
mark   
me   
Everyone   
has   
their own  
scars  
from   
their   
battles   
and their   
downs   
we didn’t   
earn them   
but we fought  
through   
our misery   
sorrow   
sadness   
of rains   
it’s sad   
but   
I’m tough  
to handle   
this   
been through it  
all  
and the   
pain   
struggles   
are real   
Each scar  
are from  
my battles  
from my   
struggle   
in my life  
even   
my darkest days   
such a sad   
thing  
I carry   
the scars   
on me  
healing slowly  
any wound  
won’t bother  
me  
because   
I have   
the scars   
already   
and there marks  
of my past  
each of them  
my scars   
are   
A story  
from what I’ve   
been through   
they’ll be remind  
My Scars


End file.
